


Clean

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Some Snafu/Sledge/Sid written for @funky-little-twinket on Tumblr to replace a fic that we think may have been one of mine, with this general plot line, that it seems Tumblr ate before I could back it up anywhere!
Relationships: Mary Houston/Sidney "Sid" Phillips, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge/Sidney "Sid" Phillips
Kudos: 6





	Clean

In all fairness, it was on them. They shouldn’t have let it get as bad as it has. 

But then again, it was perhaps one of the least fun parts of owning a house (short of when something broke, or the yard needed upkeep.) And how the fuck could one place accumulate so much dust and dirt anyway, was the real question that seemed to have no answer. 

“Why do we even have this many shelves?” Snafu scoffed as he dusted another. “Who needs this much of...anything, really? What if we just took everything down, do you think there’d be less to do then?” 

“Not exactly. I think we’d just end up with more dust and whatnot all over the floors,” Eugene said. “Do we really want that?” 

“No,” Snafu sighed. “Why did we wait so long to do this again?” 

“Well, it was fishing last weekend.” 

“Extremely necessary, we still have left over fish to eat,” Snafu said.

“And then the weekend before, Mary and Sid needed help installing those cabinets.” 

“Can’t leave a good friend in a bad spot,” Snafu said. “By the by, did he...talk to her, yet?” 

It was something of the elephant in the room, and had been for a few weeks now. Sid had approached them, out of the blue, to ask if they’d ever accepted a third into their bed, and if so, would they be interested in him. 

What it came down to, of course, was that while yes, they would, that yes didn’t stand unless Mary knew and was willing to share her husband. 

“Not a clue,” Eugene said. “He kept telling me he’d talk to her this week, for sure. But I don’t know. Maybe if we were there the day he tells her? But I feel like that only helps him, and might make it worse for her...not really sure how she’ll react either, if I’m honest.” 

“She seems open,” Snafu said. “And accepting. Maybe she’ll be fine with it?” 

“All I know is, much as I love him, I’m not letting us do anything with him if it’s gonna rip his marriage apart,” Eugene muttered. “They gotta work that out themselves, you know?” 

Snafu nodded, and they kept at their work. 

\-----

“At least we get to be outside?” Eugene tried, hoping to get a smile from Snafu. 

He only nodded, and handed Eugene a sponge. “God, that’s disgusting. We let this go too long, just like the house.” 

Eugene could only shrug. The car was a mess, and he wasn’t exactly that much more gung-ho to be cleaning it, but it wasn’t going to clean itself. 

“It is nice out,” Snafu admitted begrudgingly as they started, as much warm soapy water ending up on the car as it did on them, with half-tired swipes back and forth from the bucket of water. 

“It is,” Eugene agreed, and tossed his shirt off and onto the lawn. 

“You’re gonna burn,” Snafu warned. 

“Worth it,” Eugene smiled. “Better than sweating to death.” 

“Is it really? Sweat can be cleaned off, but sunburn...” 

“Maybe you’ll just need to keep me covered then,” Eugene said softly, and watched as Snafu grinned. 

“And how exactly will the car get cleaned if I’m doing that?” 

“Not my problem,” Eugene said. “You’ll have to multitask. And so will I. You up for it?” 

Snafu’s shirt joined his on the lawn, and his lips crashed to Eugene’s, and that was the perfect answer to Eugene. 

There was a spot behind the car that gave them just enough room to lay on the lawn rather than the gravel driveway, but even if they’d been on the rocks, there wouldn’t have been much that could have distracted them from their...task. 

“Hey, I-oh Christ, sorry.” 

Except Sid. 

“No need to be sorry,” Snafu took a breath from kissing Eugene, but didn’t move from straddling him. “How goes it, Sid?” 

“I told her.” 

Eugene tried to find a way to twist about so he could catch Sid’s eye, try and see what his expression might give away about the situation. “And?” 

“She was just waiting for me to tell her,” Sid said breathlessly. “Apparently she’s always figured I was interested in more than just her...and figured you might play a role in that.” 

“So...she’s okay with this? I mean, if you play with us, on occasion?” Snafu asked. 

Sid nodded. “She said if you wanna hear it from her, to just give her a call, and if you wanna do that now...” 

Snafu smirked. “You can’t wait, can you?” 

Sid blushed deeper than Eugene could ever recall having seen him do, and looked to his feet. “I mean, I did run here.” 

“You have a car!” Eugene laughed. 

“I do,” Sid replied. “Which Mary is gonna use after she gets the call from you two so she can go to...well. You know her old friend, Carol?” 

They nodded. 

“You know how upset Carol was when we got married?” 

“Yeah, I-Oh,” Eugene said. “Oh, you mean-” 

“Turns out she’s got no problem with an open marriage, so long as it’s just me with you two and her with Carol,” Sid said. “She was too nervous to ask me about it, just like I was too nervous to ask her till now about me and you guys...” 

“Y’all are a pair,” Snafu chuckled. “You must be sweatin’ to death though, running all the way here.” 

Sid shrugged. “Not so bad. Could always be even hotter.” 

“I don’t think you’re catching me,” Snafu said gently, moving off of Eugene to stand in front of Sid, letting a hand fall to his hip. “We’re awful warm too, you know?” 

A look of realization hit Sid’s face, and he nodded.

“Think a shower would do us all good,” Eugene said, standing and quickly hosing the remaining soap off of the car. “This could be finished tomorrow, don’t you think, Sid?” 

He nodded again, rapid and maybe a little bit nervous. Eugene watched as Sid’s hand moved to cover Snafu’s at his hip. 

“No rush,” Snafu said. “Eugene told me about before, you and him. It’s been awhile, and we’ve got all the time in the world. So if there’s anything that’s too much, not what you want, all you have to do is-” 

Sid cut him off with a kiss, hard, and it made Eugene giggle even as it made him want to join in. 

“Let’s get inside before you get too wild, okay?” 

Sid broke away from Snafu, and looked fearfully out to the road. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t have to be sorry,” Snafu smiled. “I don’t know what it is about Mobile, but god, they make the boys good here. How did I get so lucky?” 

Eugene rolled his eyes and smiled, and gave them both a soft push at the back. “Go on. Inside. Then we can have some fun.” 

They made it into the front hall, only for Sid to stop. “Mary’s expecting your call first.” 

“Right, right,” Eugene snagged the phone off the hook, and dialed while he watched Snafu keep Sid preoccupied. 

It rang for only a moment. 

“He made it?” Mary said before Eugene could greet her. “I told him I could give him a ride, but he was so excited to go see y’all he took off before I could insist on it!” 

“Yeah, he’s here,” Eugene replied. “So, you and Carol...” 

She laughed. “Sid knew, before we married of course, just like I knew about him and you. I think we both figured we’d feel settled enough once we got married but-” 

She clicked her tongue. “I guess we both need a little bit of variety. End of the day, we know we’re coming home to each other, and that’s what matters.” 

“I’m glad it’s all worked out,” Eugene said. “You need him home by a certain time?” 

“No, for the first night we decided a sleep over would be good. So long as you two don’t mind, of course.” 

“I think we can keep him for a night,” Eugene smiled, chuckling as Sid bit back a moan, Snafu’s lips at his neck. 

“You have to share him, you know,” Eugene said as he set down the phone. 

“I will, I will,” Snafu insisted, even as his hands trailed at Sid’s hips, pulling the edges of his shirt up. “Be patient.” 

Yet as soon as they were in the bedroom, it took no time all for clothes to shed and the comforter to be tossed aside to make room for them. 

It was achingly familiar, Sid’s hands on his skin, his lips warm and soft, thighs straddling his hips, and he was grateful that Snafu seemed content to watch them for now. 

“I missed this,” Sid hummed. “Thank you for this, for...” 

His eyes shifted from Eugene’s, moving downward. “For not hating me for drifting away like I did. I thought-I don’t know. I didn’t even know if any of us would be coming home. I didn’t want to be hanging onto something that wasn’t going to be there ever again.” 

“Good thing I’m here then,” Eugene said. There was more to say, more hurt to address. How he’d questioned if they’d ever had anything meaningful after he’d met Sid overseas, seen how much he’d changed. How things hadn’t quite slipped perfectly back to ‘normal’ after he’d gotten back. 

But then, they’d all changed. 

Snafu broke the odd silence that settled. “You let us know what you want, what you’re comfortable with. Can always have you back over another night for whatever else you might want.” 

Sid nodded. “I was so certain I wouldn’t even get this chance; I barely know what I want.” 

“Start slow then,” Snafu said. “Eugene usually likes my mouth busy and quiet-” 

“Not all the time,” Eugene interrupted. 

“True, but all the same, I’d like my mouth occupied right now, if you catch my drift,” Snafu continued. “You mind obliging me, Sid?” 

Sid nodded, then gasped at Snafu’s mouth on his cock. “Doesn’t waste time, does he?” 

Eugene shook his head, as he remembered the first blow job he’d gotten from Snafu. “Where do you want me?” 

“Where do you want to be?” 

He gestured for Snafu to let up for a moment, and moved so Sid could lay beside him. 

There, Snafu could switch between them as he pleased, and he had as much access to Sid as he liked. 

Because truly, so much of what he loved of it was just being able to kiss Sid, while his hands lingered on his hips and chest. It was almost like it had been before, in the fields near his house, when war and service and death and fear hadn’t touched them, weren’t even near them. 

However, a tap on his thigh and the sight of Snafu rubbing at his jaw let him know he needed to trade spots, and the view there was perfect too. 

He knew well how amazing it felt to kiss Snafu, but watching Sid melt under his husband’s hands and lips was something else. 

And Sid only blushed more, moaned more, when Eugene took his cock into his mouth. That was something he’d not gotten to do for him before, and he regretted that he’d missed out on it for so long. 

“Jesus Christ,” Sid muttered in between a kiss. “We’ve got all night, but I’m not gonna make it with you two doing that.” 

“We’ve had practice,” Snafu grinned. “Good practice.” 

“Snaf,” Eugene scolded jokingly. 

“Lots of practice, in fact.” 

“Snafu-” 

“Would it be easier if you took a turn with us?” Snafu interrupted Eugene to ask Sid.

Sid nodded, and Eugene traded spots yet again.

“You do look awfully gorgeous there,” Eugene sighed. 

Sid smiled up at him, then promptly licked a stripe up his cock.

He gasped, only to have his mouth preoccupied with Snafu’s lips and tongue. 

“I’m not gonna last all night either,” he managed when Snafu stopped for a breath. 

“We’ll take a break, then start again later,” Snafu said with a shrug. “Like I said, there’s no rush. We’ve got all night together, and I bet we’ll have even more after this, whenever Mary can spare Sid here. Right, Sid?” 

Sid let Eugene’s cock slip from his mouth, and nodded. “Absolutely.” 

“You can make up for lost time,” Snafu said softly. “We all can.”

He let his head fall onto Snafu’s shoulder as Sid started again on his cock, and Snafu laughed. 

“Bet you five dollars he’ll only last another minute.” 

Eugene smirked and lifted his head just enough for Snafu to hear him. “You gonna keep that mouth busy and kiss me, or what?” 

The last hard kiss from Snafu combined with Sid’s efforts was all it took, and he resisted the urge to pull at Sid’s hair as he came.

Sid was up and in his arms in another moment, lips at his neck and collar bone. “Why did I wait so long to join you two?” 

“Not a clue,” Eugene sighed happily. “But I’m glad you’re here now.” 

“As am I,” Snafu said, and started to readjust so he could reach Sid’s cock.

“No, let me,” Sid smiled. “You can get me back later tonight.” 

“Be happy to,” Snafu murmured, and his lips found Eugene’s again as Sid kissed his way down to his cock.

He did his best to kiss Snafu breathless until he came, adjusting only when Snafu wiggled away and gestured for Sid to take his place. 

He wrapped an arm around Sid as he settled beside him, and pressed kisses to his lips, his neck, his collar bone, anywhere he could reach, while Sid’s hand slipped down to gently pull at Snafu’s curls. 

Sid came with a shaky sigh, pressing his face against Eugene’s shoulder and chest as he did. 

“You ready for the rest of the night?” Snafu asked as Sid’s cock slid from his mouth. 

“In a minute,” Sid laughed. “Think you can wait for me?” 

“We could go finish the car,” Eugene said, wincing at Snafu’s glare. “Kidding! We can do that tomorrow.” 

“Much later, tomorrow,” Snafu said. “We’ll get you breakfast first, and drive you back home.” 

Sid snuggled in between them as Snafu moved back to them, and giggled at the slight lack of space. “You do that, and I just might make it a habit to spend nights with you.” 

“You think Mary would mind?” Eugene asked.

“She’s already planned on working up a calendar,” Sid replied. “I’ll make sure y’all get a copy...as I take it y’all want me back?” 

“I don’t think we could ever go back to not having a turn with you,” Snafu answered. “Gene?” 

“As long as Mary will share, we’ll have you, and you can have us,” Eugene said. “Far as I’m concerned, I’ve got everything I could have ever dreamed of wanting right here in bed with me.” 

“You always this sappy right after?” Sid teased.

“He is,” Snafu said. “I love it.” 

“So do I,” Sid sighed. 

They were clean enough to stay in the bed as they were, and Eugene didn’t bother to set an alarm. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if they didn’t get him back until the afternoon, or if the rest of the cleaning didn’t get done until the next evening. The most important parts of his life were already half-asleep beside him, and that was all he cared about.


End file.
